Unexpected Complications
by Das Poptart
Summary: House was just beginning to like Cameron, but when a new doctor becomes a part of his team, will he be able to decide between the two?


My second fanfic, my first House, M.D. fanfic. I'll try to stay true to the characters' personalities, I usually have a hard time with that, so bear with me!! Constructive criticism and happy encouraging reviews would be welcome, too.

This story takes place before House's team leaves (like during season 4). I'm sorry if I don't go along with the real story and if it bugs you, but this is _fan fiction_. That's why there's _fiction _in the name, duh.

Also, I am not a doctor. Some of the symptoms may not fit but I will try to do the best I can!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House, M.D. or any lyrics mentioned in any chapter unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A scruffy, older man sat at a desk cluttered with papers. His cane leaned against the chair he was sitting on, and he held an oversize tennis ball. He was lost in thought. Dr. House's most recent patient was a doctor herself, and she was hot. Her symptoms were uncommon for her young age, yet still he couldn't solve her mystery. Her condition was declining, and he feared that if he couldn't figure out what was wrong, she would die.

House had connected with her on more that one level. For instance, well… she was a _doctor. _She could also play the piano like Beethoven, rock out like a beast, and juggle chainsaws. What kind of girl could do that? An awesome one, that's what. She even cussed like a sailor and had the pissiest attitude- but not as pissy as his.

House blinked. He _needed_ to figure this out. A life depended on it, an amazing life. He went through the symptoms again, trying to make sense of them.

_POV – Dr. Blake Vansley_

A woman of average height laid in gurney in a sterile white hospital room. Her wavy caramel brown hair was still sleek and clean looking, even though she'd been in Princeton-Plainsboro for over a week. She sniffed, reached for a tissue, and blew her nose. God, she felt awful. Maybe she could diagnose herself…? She was a doctor for Hell's sake! Why didn't she think of it before?

After a few minutes, a headache swallowed her thoughts and all she could do was lay her head back and rub her temples. She felt like crap, all she could think of was singing, so she decided to sing a song she loved. '_Evanescence is my savior.' _She thought to herself, her eyes still closed. Blake began to sing, her beautiful voice reverberating off of the glass walls.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight-_

Her voice cracked as her lungs attempted to break up more of the mucus in her chest. She lightly tapped her sternum with her fist and rolled over to her side, only to see Doctor House right next to her hospital bed.

"Whoa!" She yelled. Blake put her hand to her chest and said, "God, House, you scared the shit outta me!" Her green eyes smiled for her, as her mouth was stuck open in shock.

He didn't say much, he just looked at her. "That was pretty." A twinge of sarcasm could be heard, though only the most trained ear could pick up on it.

"Thanks…" Her breath caught in her throat. _Jesus, he has amazing eyes… _

House smiled. He didn't have any bad news to share, he just wanted to kill his loneliness that clung to him like death on a corpse. "We still aren't sure what you have." He told the green eyed doctor.

"It's fine." She insisted. "There are plenty of other patients who need your attention, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but only you can juggle chainsaws." He said, his normal arrogance seeming to reappear.

"And only you can have enough sarcasm in your body to make people cry on a daily basis."

"Ouch. That stings, you know. Pretty women shouldn't use that kind of language."

_POV – Dr. Cameron_

Dr. Cameron stopped instantly as she heard what House'd just said. She was going to check up on Dr. Vansley, but now she just wanted to leave. Her boss turned as he heard her come in.

"Dr. Cameron, just in time. We needed another pretty face to start the fiesta." House's eyes widened a little as he realized what he'd just said. Cameron's face became flushed as she approached her patient, who was starting to wheeze.

"Dr. Vansley?" Cameron asked, concerned. She took her stethoscope from its place on her neck and listened to the doctor's lungs. House looked on, and was beginning to show some worry himself.

"Her chest muscles are retracting." Cameron said, handing her stethoscope to House in her haste. Cameron looked at her vitals. "She's not getting air…"

House simply looked on as Cameron began pumping air into Dr. Vansley's lungs.

* * *

Tell me what you think!! Thank you's and cyber cookies go out to all of you who enjoyed my pathetic fanfic


End file.
